Code Fast and Furious Part 2
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: After the defeat of George Hendricks, his brother Seth seeks revenge, resulting in Jeremy rendered hospitalized. Odd and the gang try to find new allies to avenge their friend. Note: at chapter 6, I will add music pieces to my stories from now on.
1. Chapter 1

In a hospital in England, a guy looks out the window at the streets of London. "Beautiful, isn't," he says. "You and me, brother, we were inseparable. I'd always have your back when you got in trouble." His glance moves towards a wounded George Hendricks on a hospital bed. "Don't worry. I'll get the sorry bastards who did this to you." He walks out, looking to a few terrified doctors. "Treat my brother well, or else I'll be coming for you." He walks into an elevator and sees a wounded security guard charge at him till the guy grabs him, snaps his neck and grabs a grenade and takes the pin out before walking to another cop. "Here, hold this." He gives the guard the grenade before walking out the door, the building exploding behind him. Meanwhile, Odd and Sissi ride out in Odd's Lamborghini to a undisclosed location. "Where we going," asks Sissi. "There," says Odd as he points to a big driving circuit. "We went here," asks Sissi. "Went here? We invented it," says Odd as he pulls up to there parking spot. Many people welcome the famous couple as Odd and Sissi shake their hands. "Odd, my man," says a guy who walks up. "What can I do for you?" "How bout putting Sissi in a race?" "You know it bro," the guy says. The cars and the drivers get ready as Odd talks to his girlfriend. "The guy's tires have been worn out. He'll lose speed at 65 MPH. You got this." A girl walk in front of the two. "You ready," she asks the opponent, who revs in response. She points to Sissi. "I know you're ready." The girl drops a handkerchief to the ground. "GO!" The cars go, Sissi's car tailing by 20 feet until her opponent's car gives out a couple feet away from the finish line, giving Sissi the victory. Everyone begins celebrate her. Her opponent begins to hug and pick her up, making her elbow him flush in the nose. "Sissi, what the heck," he says as she runs off. "Always knew how to pick them, Della Robbia." "Always couldn't take a hit," Odd says as he goes after her. Meanwhile, at his office, Jeremy runs some paperwork as his new colleague, Sasha Green walks by. "See you tomorrow, boss." As she walks to her car, she hears a voice. "Hey, Green." Sasha looks back and sees Jeremy with piece of paper in his hand, which he gives to her. "Here's the letter of recommendation you asked for." "Thank you, sir," she says as she walk off. Jeremy walk back to his office and spots a guy in his seat, the exact same guy from the hospital. "Can I help you," Jeremy asks reaching for his gun. "Looking for the crew who attacked my brother, George Hendricks," he says. "Might wanna turn around, cause I was part of the same crew," Jeremy says. The guy lashes out, swinging on Jeremy. Jeremy manages to evade as well use some of his attacks. Sasha eventually comes up and provides cover fire for her boss when the assailant throws a nade at her. Jeremy tries to shield her as the bomb goes off launching the two onto Jeremy's car, with Jeremy breaking Sasha's fall as he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sissi looks at a tombstone that say: Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas: 1995-2016. Odd rolls up a comes out with a sledgehammer. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," Odd says as he raises the hammer, going to smash the tombstone until Sissi stops him. "Look, they're right." She points to the date. "That's the day the girl you knew died." "She doesn't look dead to me," says Odd as his phone plays, "Black and Yellow." He answers. "Hey Aelita. What? Jeremy? Is he okay? I'm on my way." He hangs up and looks to Sissi. "Jeremy's hurt." That morning, Odd goes to Jeremy's hospital and sees him resting on his bed, watching "Predator". "Never knew studying could do this to you," Odd says jokingly. "Yeah, Newton taught me quite a lesson," Jeremy returns. "Who did this," Odd asks. "You remember George Hendricks from our job in Italy? This is his big bad brother." Jeremy hands him Seth's profile. "Seth Hendricks, Special Forces agent, relieved due to excessive brutality," reads Odd. Jeremy replies, "Get the team back, suit up, and make this guy pay." Odd's ringtone goes off. "Huh, blocked number." He answers. "Odd Della Robbia," says the guy on the other side. "Who is this?" "I'm the one who put your friend in the hospital," Seth says. "Seth," says Odd angrily. "Meet me under the overpass unless you ain't got a spine." Odd takes off and drives to the meeting place. He spots Seth walking out with a crowbar in hand. Odd grabs his gauntlets as he walks out, loading them with laser arrows. "You mess with one of my friends, you mess with all of us," says Odd as he aims at Hendricks. "You shouldn't mess with another man's family," say Seth. "Funny. I told your brother the same thing when threatened my best friend's wife." Seth charges at him, swinging the crowbar at his head. Odd jumps up, and twirls upside-down, firing laser arrows in mid-air. "You're slow, Seth," says Odd as he lands on his feet. "Try dodging this," Seth says as he begins to attack again, until he is interrupted by a blinding white from a helicopter shines on him from above, making him retreat. Black SUVs surround Odd as the occupants point guns at him and try to arrest him, but Odd grabs one into a choke hold as their leader comes out. "Whoa Whoa Whoa! At ease, guys! This guy isn't our enemy. Could you please let him go." Odd lets the guy go as the others put their weapons down. "I have to say it's an honor to be in the presence of the great Odd Della Robbia," says the leader. "Who are you," asks Odd. "I am Daniel Brause, and I can help you get Seth Hendricks if you help me with one thing." Daniel sticks his hand out as Odd shakes it. "What do you need?"


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel gives Odd a tour of his facility, introducing to his team including his second in command, Fred Ackerman. "So, what do you need," asks Odd. "Meet the 'FireBird System', capable of tracking anyone on the planet in just mere minutes. Unfortunately, the creator, who goes by the alias of Nightwolf, has been kidnapped by the infamous terrorist organization, the Red Falcons, led by Darius Khan. Save Nightwolf, get the FireBird System, and I will help you locate Seth." "I need my team," says Odd. "Already called them," says Brause. At that moment, William, Hiroki, Ulrich, Aelita, and Sissi walk down, admiring their new arsenal as Odd greets them. The group then takes a look at the battle plan. "Khan will be driving up this road," says Fred. "So, I think we should land in the woods and ambush the convoy," remarks William. "That's actually a good idea," says Hiroki. "Ulrich, do you think we can make our cars bulletproof," asks Odd. "Why not." "Alright, guys! We roll in 6 hours. Later, the team awaits to drop in the forest via airplane. "Let's do this," says Hiroki as the hatch opens and he rolls out. "Whooo!" Odd backs his Lamborghini out a drop a couple thousand feet along with Ulrich, Sissi, and Aelita. "It's your turn, Will," says Ulrich. "Uhh...uhhh...I can't! I'll just wait at the foot of the mountain. I'm sorry for letting you down." "No, bro. I'm sorry I'm letting you down," says Ulrich as he presses a button in his car, releasing William's parachute, making his car roll out of the plane. "Whoa, Whoa Whoa! Dang it, Ulrich!" Ulrich smirks as the others land in the forest. "I got eyes on the truck," say Odd as they spot a bus. "Alright, Ulrich, you go in and rescue Nightwolf when Hiroki opens the back up for you to go in. Sissi and I will provide cover for you guys." "Got it," says Ulrich. Inside the bus, the terrorist's lieutenant, Reiner, spots the 4 assailants and orders them to activate the artillery. Back on the outside, the sides of the bus retract to reveal a load of turrets. "OH SNAP! Those are armor piercing rounds," says Hiroki as the turrens fire on them. "Hiroki, open the door," yells Ulrich. "Opened," says Hiroki as the back door is blown off as Ulrich jumps in, dealing with the lackeys before Reiner attacks, but his attacks are dodged as Ulrich kicks him to the ground, KOing him. He sees a cell with its occupant with a bag over their head. Ulrich breaks the lock and removes the bag to reveal a beautiful woman with blonde hair. "Who are you," she asks in terror. "Don't worry. I'm here to help." He unties her and walks to the back, throwing her into Odd's car as Reiner grabs him and tries to knock him off the bus, until they see a cliff as the driver jumps out, causing the bus to turn on its side, knocking Ulrich into the cell. The bus stops halfway off the cliff as Reiner locks Ulrich in before mocking him, saying "Maybe next time." Ulrich scolds him as he walks off. Ulrich is able to break the lock, but as he moves, the bus starts to tip. "Well S#!t," curses Ulrich as he gets an idea. He moves out of the bus through the window. The bus starts to fully tip as Ulrich jumps to the ledge, making it barely.


	4. Chapter 4

Odd speeds his car down the mountain road as he spots black cars coming behind. "Who are you," asks the girl. "No worries. We're here to save you, NightWolf," says Odd. The assailants try to attack Odd and tip his car over, but Odd uses his E-brake to have 2 of his attackers crash into each other. Two of the remaining cars open their windows and reveal two men with rocket launchers. "Aw fudge," remarks Odd as two cars come to his rescue: a blue and red Bugatti and a pink Mercedes Benz. "Let's do this, Aelita," says Sissi. "You got it, Sissi." Aelita and Sissi switch their cars to auto-pilot, grab two auto rifles each in their passenger seats, and as they roll up beside the rocket launchers, fire both rifles at them, puncturing the tube as they zoom off. The two cars explode, leaving 6 terrorist cars left. Odd knows that they will eventually catch up with them, so he comes up with a plan. He pulls over near a semicircular area, where the assailants corner him. One car opens up to reveal, Darius Khan, the leader of the Red Falcons, who claps very slowly. "Well done. I would like to meet the one who gave my boys a hard time." Odd starts the car back up and spins around, kicking up a lot of dust, till he faces the railing. "NightWolf, put that helmet on," says Odd. NightWolf grabs the helmet and secures it to her head before Odd guns it down the mountain side. "YOU'RE CRAZY, DANG IT," says NightWolf. Odd spots a car chasing him down and spots a familiar face in the driver seat: Seth Hendricks. Odd tries to outrun him before a black Camaro drops from the sky in between Seth and Odd: William Dunbar. "WHOO! I'M BACK, BOYS!" William steps on the brake, causing Seth's car to hit and flip over him and Odd and hit a tree. Odd pulls the E-brake just before he goes over a cliff. NightWolf starts breathing very fast and hard. "The heck are you guys?!" The gang regroups to a nearby lake house as Seth looks on as he looks back up to Darius and his group with a smile.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

The gang gives NightWolf her space for awhile as William looks on with confused eyes. "She's a hacker? If she's a hacker, I'm mickey mouse." Hiroki smacks William in the head. "Shut up, man. She could be the one the best hackers ever to exist." Odd walks up to NightWolf and tells her, "Sorry we had grab you out of the blue." "It's OK. If you didn't save me, I'd be dead. And I know your roles in your gang." She points to Hiroki and Aelita. "Witty brainiac and Japanese playboy." She looks to Odd and Sissi. "The Alpha couple." She looks at Ulrich. "The strong silent one." She finally looks to William with some content. "And arrogant joker." William crosses his arms as the others laugh. "OK so, where is your FireBird System," asks Odd. "I gave it to friend in Dubai, who promised to keep it safe for me," says NightWolf. "Pack your swim trunks! We're heading to the Middle East." The heroes arrive in Dubai, where they meet the buyer, a Middle-Eastern man in a white tux who goes by the name Kharak. "NightWolf, nice to see you again." "Kharak, I need the flash drive with the FireBird System." She notices Kharak starts to look away in shame. "What did you do?" "I might of sold it to the prince of Dubai," he says in shame. The Lyoko Warriors all of a sudden simultaneously facepalm. "Dude, gosh dang it!" "No worries! I know where he lives: in the Burj Khalifa, the tallest man-made tower ever. He's hosting a party in honor of their victory over ISIS." "Alright, this party sounds tight," says Hiroki. "Time to go shopping guys," says Odd. They go to a nearby store, in which they come out wear expensive formal wear: William wears a black tux and matching dress pants, Hiroki wears a white tux and red dress pants, Aelita dons a pink silk dress with a small slit around her left leg, Odd wears a purple and yellow tux and pants, Sissi, a red satin dress with a blue outline, Ulrich, a green tux and brown pants with, and NightWolf, a black simple dress. They show their invitation to the bouncer of the party and head up to the lobby and spot the main scene of the party: a DJ, beautiful waitresses, and even chocolate fountain. "Holy chiz! I got to move to Dubai after this is over." "OK, Kharak says he uploaded a copy into a new car prototype of his. Me and Ulrich will get the car copy. Sissi will look for the flash drive in his quarters. Hiroki, Aelita, and NightWolf will hack the system and allow Sissi to be undetected. William, just hang," says Odd. Everyone goes to their positions. Odd and Ulrich find the prince's car, a blue Ferrari. "This is a beast, and you shouldn't keep it caged," says Odd. Ulrich says, "Hiroki, I need you to retract the gates in the car room." "Hold on, I got trouble. Some guards are coming! William, I need you to create a diversion." "You got it," William says drunkenly. "William, are you drunk," asks Aelita. "NO?" Hiroki moves the camera to William and sees him grab the mic from the DJ and start saying, "What Sup, punks?!" "Oh kuso," says Hiroki. The prince sees "William Drunkbar" and calls the guard heading to the hacking team to take care of William. "Odd, William is about to get arrested and I see the prince's guards moving towards Sissi's position." Sissi hears this as she finds the flash. "No worries. I'm heading out now." She heads out the door and bumps into the prince's female guards. "You wouldn't hurt this pretty face, would you?" The leader, Hanna, disses her, saying, "You ain't that pretty, girl." as she cracks her knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

Sissi cracks her knuckles as she prepares to fight Hanna and her group of elites. watch?v=4GpqJt…  
Two guards try to grab Sissi, but Sissi breaks one's arm over her shoulder and takes the other and drop her back over her knee. Some other guards try to attack Sissi, but are quickly defeated by Pencak Silat attacks, leaving only Hanna left. "You ready to fight me yourself instead of having your subordinates fight your battles," asks Sissi as Hanna prepares to fight the prince's most trained warrior. watch?v=uihVrA…  
Odd and Ulrich are able to override the car as Hiroki retracts the security doors. "Time to release the beast," Odd says as he guns the new car out the door and into the party room. Odd spots Sissi and Hanna fighting near the railing before they fall off the railing, onto the turntable. Odd grabs Sissi and puts her in the car as Ulrich grabs the now sober William. "Dang it, man! We asks you to create a simple distraction and you end up getting drunk." watch?v=WjXou-… The four are about to drive when out of the elevator comes Seth Hendricks, armed with a machine gun. "Uh, dudes, now would be a good time to gun it before we get turned into Swiss cheese," says William. Seth spots the four in the Ferrari. "You won't escape me this time, Della Robbia." He fires off some rounds as Odd tries to outrun Seth's bullets. "Odd, quick! Don't you have a plan to get us out of this," asks a desperate Sissi. Odd smiles as he drives the car in front of the window, spotting a building adjacent from them. "Odd, what are you doing," asks Ulrich. "Trust me," says Odd as he guns the car out of the window and jumps into the next building. "BAIL!" Odd and the others jump out as the car goes over the edge on the other side of the building. "Odd, you are a creepy fudrucker," says William. "Hiroki, Aelita, you guys out yet," asks Odd into his phone. "Yep. You got the FireBird System," asks NightWolf? "Got it," says Sissi as she pulls it out of her chest. "We're coming down to meet you guys," says Ulrich. The gang regroups to at the bottom of the two building before heading off to their HQ. watch?v=2gWGbm… Later, Ulrich gets on the phone with Yumi. "Hey Bae. how are you feeling," asks Ulrich. "Great. As a matter, I need to tell you some," says Yumi. "What's up?" "I'm pregnant. It's a girl." Ulrich starts to get choked up. "That's... that's great. Ok, I'll see you later. Auf Wiedershen." "Sayonara," says Yumi as they hang up. watch?v=CtMXnr… Daniel and Fred meet NightWolf as they ask her for the system. She pulls the flash drive and inserts it into the computer. "Odd, type in the guy you want to look for," says NightWolf. Odd types in "Seth Hendricks" and it follows Seth to an abandoned warehouse. "Got him," says Odd. "We roll in 1 hour." The gang arms up and prepare to grab the guy who put their friend in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Odd and his team track Seth to an abandoned part of the town. They get out of their cars, Fred Ackerman leading his team in first to scout out the interior. "Clear. Move on up." The team moves to the next room where they find Seth, just laying on a sofa. "Nice of you to drop by, Della Robbia. I see you made new friends," says Seth. "Don't try anything, Hendricks, or we will end you," says Fred. "Ok, Ok," Seth says as he got up. "By the way, I made some new friends too, after your mountain race." Odd looks with wide eyes. watch?v=ih_l0v…  
The door explodes, letting out a flood of men in black, firing off their pulse rifles: the Red Falcons. The good guys try to retreat, but they are pinned down by suppressing fire. "How the crap did they find us," asks Odd to Daniel. "More importantly: How did they team up?" Daniel motions to Fred to retreat, which Fred nods to before getting hit in the arm by a bullet. "Dang it! I'm hit!" Daniel moves to Fred. "Can you make it?" Fred hands him a bomb. "Throw it to the Falcons! It will blind them momentarily." Daniel throws the nade before taking a hit to the shoulder. "Too late, jerk wads!" The bomb blows, blinding the Falcons. Darius clears his sight, only to see the team has escaped. He spots a flash drive on the ground and smiles "The FireBird System is mine!" watch?v=PF_k3s… The group rides on a highway, a wounded Fred and Daniel in Odd's back seat. "Pull over," says Daniel. "Me and Fred can make it from here. I contacted a Helicopter to pick us up." Odd pulls over and sets the wounded duo on the side of the Highway. "They have the flash drive. You must destroy the FireBird System." "I'll make them pay for this," says Odd. The remaining team sets off as a helicopter arrives to pick up Fred and Daniel. watch?v=g31BAR… *start at 1:00*  
The Lyoko Warriors look over the sky line of Paris. "This is going to be our battlefield! Here, we're gonna put an end to the reign of that is Seth Hendricks and Darius Khan," says Odd. "You know if we screw up, we're dead, right," says Ulrich. "I got no plans for tommorow," says William jokingly. "You have a plan, Odd," asks Aelita. "Odd's always got a plan," says Hiroki with a smile. "Dang right, I do!" "Is it dangerous," asks Ulrich. "Maybe," says Odd. "Yep, Definitely an Odd Della Robbia Plan. I'm all ears," says NightWolf. The gang goes off to discuss Odd's plan.  
watch?v=8j3JIa…  
The group get in their cars and prepare for their foes to arrive. "I got eyes on Darius! He's in a Command Helicopter," says Hiroki. "Are you ready," asks Odd. "NightWolf?" "I am ready to start the hack to destroy the FireBird System," she says in Hiroki's car. "Lyoko Warriors, Roll out!" The cars zoom off, going off to battle. Darius talks to his tech support. "Have you found NightWolf?" "She's in a car with Ishiyama," he says. "She's trying to delete the FireBird System." "Send the drone to find and eliminate her." The helicopter releases a drone armed with homing missiles after NightWolf and the Lyoko Warriors. "Time for the FireBird to scorch it's prey," says Darius with an evil grin.


	8. Chapter 8

watch?v=0c5eoY… Hiroki and NightWolf make their ways through the streets of Paris, trying to give NightWolf time to shut off the FireBird System for good. Hiroki glances back into his side mirrors, spotting the drone they sicked on them earlier. "Uh, Guys? I got some drone on my butt. NightWolf, how far into the hack are you?" "25% and counting," she says. "William, you close to me," asks Hiroki. "Yep, about 200 feet away," William responds. The two meet at an intersection, and transfer NightWolf and her laptop into William's car. watch?v=-B60ks… "All aboard the 'Arrogant Joker Express'," jokes William as they gun it down the road. "NightWolf has changed cars! She's with Dunbar now," says Khan's tech guy. "I see Odd heading away from the group." "Let Hendricks take care of him," says Khan. William and NightWolf try to outrun the drone following them. "This drone is really starting to tick me off. Yo, Odd! When do I give NightWolf to Sissi?" "Meet under the bridge at Liberty Avenue," says Odd. "I'm going after Seth." "Ok, Sissi, I'm 400 feet away. NightWolf?" "I'm at 75% and counting." The drone fires a tracking missile at William's car. "Guys, I got a rocket on me." William ducks under the bridge as the rocket makes contact with the car. "Bogey's hit," says Khan's techie. "Then why am I still track her," asks Khan as he spots the camera footage to reveal NightWolf bailed into Sissi's car. "Gosh Freaking Darn it!" watch?v=AsqSTm… "So, who's next to save us," asks NightWolf. "This is the last car," says Sissi. Meanwhile, Odd heads to a top of a parking lot, where he meets Seth. He loads his gauntlets and exits his car. "A good old fashion street fight," says Odd. "I never lose these," says Seth as he attacks with his crowbar, to which Odd evades by jumping up and doing his "upside-down twirling attack". before attack with some martial arts moves. Meanwhile, Khan has his men attack a radio tower, knocking out NightWolf's connection. "They knocked the signal out," says NightWolf. "Ulrich, you need to go to the tower and reroute to my computer." "Got it," says Ulrich. "Stern's on the move. He's gonna try and restart the hack," the techie says. "Reiner, Stern's headed your way. Stop him," says Khan. Reiner goes after Ulrich while Sissi spot their helicopter above them. "We're screwed," says NightWolf before she sees someone fire auto riles at the car. watch?v=lcQ853… They look to see a recuperated Jeremy standing in the street. "Who the heck is that," asks NightWolf. "That's Jeremy, our friend," says Sissi. Meanwhile, Ulrich reaches the tower before being attacked by Reiner. "I don't think so," he says as Ulrich attacks him with his Pencak Silat moves, only to be floored by a single kick from his foe. Reiner tries to choke Ulrich out until Ulrich attaches hook to his belt and kicks a barrel out a window, dragging Reiner out and down to his demise. "Maybe next time," Ulrich says as Reiner falls. watch?v=Q4PSFm… Odd and Seth resume their battle until the Red Falcons' helicopter shows up. "The FireBird Systems down," the techie says. Jeremy appears with a rocket launcher. "Hasta la Vista, Baby!" He fires at the helicopter, destroying it. Odd notices the ground crack underneath him. "You know the thing about street fights? The street always wins." Seth looks as he falls through a hole in the ground. The entire parking lot crashes as the Warriors look on. "ODD!" Sissi finds Odd under the rubble, barely breathing. "Odd, don't die! I remember everything. I remember our wedding day, our love, our dreams. Please, I love you." "I love you too," says Odd, fully awake. watch?v=talq3F… Odd looks to his girlfriend. "Why did you not tell me we were married," says Sissi. "You can't tell a girl you love her," says Odd. Later the next day, Jeremy leads a handcuffed Seth to his isolation cell. "You think this place will hold me, Belpois? You don't who your dealing with," says Seth. "Keep saying that. It's not going to get you out," says Jeremy as he locks the door on Hendrick's cell.  
The End


End file.
